Two Blades, Same Purpose
by Netoge Kumo Ninja
Summary: Two young swordfighters of two different worlds, both meet by twisted fate. What will become of them, in a world where conflict, evil, and injustice thrive, in their dramatic journey. FYI Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Musume, which I wish I can own XD.
1. Chapter 1

Two Blades, Same Purpose Chapter 1

Two young swordfighters of two different worlds, both meet by twisted fate. What will become of them, in a world where conflict, evil, and injustice thrive, in their dramatic journey FYI Disclaimer, I don't own Monster Musume, which I wish I can own XD.

Rated M—Romance/Drama/Adventure/Family/Friendship—[OC]

Oha' Min'na-san!

This is my first fic based on another one of my fave anime My Daily Life With a Monster Girl, btw #centaurFTW XD. Please leave reviews for me to satisfy what your imagination thinks at your risk and discretion. Thanks. Hajime!

Prologue- A Clumsy Meeting

Our tale begins with a young 5'7 feet tall 19-year old man, who lives in modern Japan where demi-humans and mythical creatures coexist with humans, currently on his way to school on his bike

Azumi POV

'Life seems peaceful, yet, unfulfilling still' he thought.

(Turns to the Readers)

"Oh hello everyone, it's Hayashi Azumi here. I am currently 18 years old in my senior year that is turning 19 in a few months. I am a mix of Chinese, Japanese, and Filipino with light yellow skin, black hair, and black Asian eyes. I can be what you may call an polyglot for my fluency in English, Mandarin, Fukien, Nihongo, and Tagalog I am an enthusiast and freelance fighter for a small hobby after learning local and foreign martial art styles for the past three years, although I can be what you call a 'Jack of All Trades', which I don't need to detail any further etc. etc. Oh and BTW, I can 'break the 4th Wall' so as to help you understand this story and other stuff that may not be mentioned in this narrative/ story. Anyway, on with the tale Narrator!"

He was close to his school gate, he hears galloping sounds heading his direction and turns to see what.

"What's making tho—" he was cut-off as he was rammed, flew and crashed to the ground as if a car struck him at his side.

"Ughhhh, itta, crud, my ribs, maybe I shouldn't have been working out last Saturday" he groans from the pain.

"Heavens! I'm terribly sorry good sir! Doth thou bear no critical injuries?" says the perpetrator.

'Doth? Thou? What's with this old English accent' he thought as he turns to notice hooves near his side and face, then later notices a horse's tail, its legs and body, but then was estranged to find half of a woman's torso and bosom and long body-length dirty blond hair, and the stranger's face to be a beautiful, prim, proper, and innocent one with glistering peridot-like eyes.

'Nandeste!?' How, what, a female centaur' he thought to know that he can't just flip out on her then slowly gets up.

"Oh no matter, you are forgiven lady, and sorry but I must go now or else ill be damned" he says in English as he hurries to his school after parking his bike, later did he realize that he left a part of himself on the road with that beautiful stranger.

Time skip: after class hours

All the students except our protagonist have vacated the school premises. He was about to head home after doing club work and getting his bike, until he stopped to notice a couple of boys, most likely delinquents from another school, huddling to gang up on someone near an alley. It seemed suspicious enough that our young lad has no choice but to see if he can help that someone, since avoiding it will kill his conscience and morals. He hides half of his face with a plain black scarf then wears thin spandex gloves before pulling out makeshift **bo shurikens **from sharpened metal chopsticks. Then he climbs on a brick wall to quietly hide on some sort of metal platform to eavesdrop from above. "Oi, Bijin Onee-san, come with us for something to drink", says one delinquent boy. "I'm sorry but I have to find someone at the moment", says the person with a female voice. "Oh we can help you with that afterwards, just come with us", says another delinquent.

Azumi POV

'Okay this is kind of obvious, sorry if it is taking a while, I'll deal with 'em quickly', he slowly climbs out of platform to knock out one guy with a neck chop.

"Wait wha–" before another finishes, he knocked out due to paralysis from a nerve strike to his apex. "Why you little", a much buffer delinquent charges towards the vigilante and tries to grab and pull him with a neck choke, but then felt his grip loosen from his elbow aching. The vigilante then knocks of one of his hind legs then spins sideways to create space before using a classic Judo throw to the ground to sedate him. After that, the rest of their gang left while dragging and carrying their unconscious companions, leaving the bystander and me alone.

"Are you alright mis–", before he finishes, he noticed and now realized that the bystander was the same girl he bumped into back then. "It's you again", he says with a smile, "to warn you further, try not to stay near alleys or narrow roads, some people are not pleasant to mingle with."  
"Oh, thank you, for your advice and saving me", says the centaur girl. "No probl–", he feels a rain drop, "Uh oh, come with me, it's gonna pour any second now", he says while extending a hand to her "O-okay" she says while taking his hand.

Time skip: Both of them are now taking shelter and warmth in the Hayashi Residence and finished having dinner…

"Thank you for everything, your charity, and your food, they're so good!" says the girl after eating a warm **Tamago-gohan **with mixed steamed vegetables in a huge bowl while snuggling in a huge sofa blanket he gave her. "It is nothing, I have been raised to help and care for people by my teacher and parents, it is called benevolence. You're welcome to stay here, but that would mean I would have to be your host to do so", he says with a gentle tone. "Wait, what about your family, your parents and siblings?" asks the girl. "Well, my folks are currently out of the country in either China or Malaysia, and my little brother is not much of problem to me because I make sure that he doesn't. So no worries for me." he says with a smile. 'He's kind, gentle, and generous, I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover', she thought to herself until, "oh yeah! I almost forgot!" The woman then hands over an item rolled in cloth with characters meaning "the way of peace" which shocks the man and gives him relief.

"You came here to this school despite not learning how our language works and the risks of getting fooled into many influences, all to return my prized possession. And for that, I am eternally grateful" he says in English as he bows in respect to the woman.

"My apologies for the late introduction. My name is Azumi. Hayashi Azumi. You may call me whichever." He says

The woman then replies back "my name is Cynthia Shianus, and as you can see, I am you may call a centaur."

—To be continued

Don't worry; next chapter will come in a few days


	2. Chapter 15-The Meeting and The Decision

Two Blades, Same Purpose Chapter 1.5– The Meeting and The Decision

**Author's Note: It's meant to be Ch. 1.5 but whatever XD**

Meanwhile, back at the Hayashi Residences, in the next morning after that incident...

"Well then, looks like I have to register for the Home-stay Program, hopefully my folks wont mind, I think", says Azumi with bit of doubt and sweat while making a cold salad for Cynthia's breakfast. "But its fine, really, Sir Hayashi, you have done so much for me", says the blushing Cynthia sitting on the table. After a few minutes, Azumi finished making Cynthia's salad and made himself a pan-toasted strawberry jam sandwich along with a homemade bento for his lunch in school and then sits next to Cynthia at the dining table to eat his breakfast. "I tell you, it is alright with me Cynthia-san, furthermore, you may just call me Azu, I'm not that old and respectable", he jokes with a smile. "As you say so, Azu", she says with embarrassment with her hands covering her blushing face. 'So cute', he thought to himself while eating his jam sandwich then wears his blazer and gets his bag after eating before heading to the door, "I will try to return early after my class hours, so don't carelessly answer anyone that may be at the door please don't go out on your own this time without me", he pleads. "Yes, Azu, I will wait for you", she says with a smile. "Thank you, I shall return, bye!" he says before he left the house. 'Oh my gods, we just sounded like newlyweds', says the blushing Cynthia grinning and drowning in her wild female fantasies. However, few minutes later, the phone rings then Cynthia goes to the phone to answer, "hello, who might you be?" "This is the Home-stay Program, miss Shianus," answered the voice. "Miss Smith!" exclaims Cynthia.

Meanwhile, during school hours with Hayashi in his class, a sudden message was broadcasted, saying, "Student Hayashi Azumi of Class 11-A, please come to the principal's office after class hours, I repeat, Student Hayashi Azumi of Class 11-A, please come to the principal's office after class hours, thank you." "And here I thought things will get better", sighs Hayashi.

Time skip: After classes are dismissed

Azumi POV

Now Hayashi stands in front of the principal's door, 'I hope I didn't do something stupid to get suspended this time. Or maybe it was because I beat a couple of delinquents from another school for messing with people, either way, I'll accept what's to me, my folks wont be pleasant, ok lets do this', he thought as he enters through the door, to spot a woman with long black hair wearing a black suit and tie along with a black skirt and very dark stockings and feminine shoes. "Good afternoon mister Hayashi, I am the coordinator in the Home-stay Program residing in Japan, my name is miss Kuroko Smith. I believe you know as to why we called you here?" says the woman. "Good thing, was about to sign up 'cause I—", "have a female centaur that goes by the name Cynthia Shianus, correct?" Her answer cut off Hayashi and left him dumbfounded before he regained his composure and asks, "so are there requirements or qualifications that I must meet in order to register? 'Cause i want to—", "oh no need for such, you can just sign these papers and you are set", she says while handing out a couple of forms in front of him while the principal comments to him, "mister Hayashi, i must say that im impressed that you are going to be able to for a homestay while doing good in your academics, i bid the best blessings to you as your principal and an acquaintance of your grandfather." "Thanks i guess", he replies as he fills in the pile of requirements then passes all of them back to Smith. "Looking forward to working with you mister Hayashi", she says with a confident and gleeful smile while arranging the signed files.

Time skip: Hayashi rushes back to the Hayashi residence to break the good news

After Azumi leaves his bike in the shed, he ran into the house then finds a napping Cynthia with her human-half resting on the sofa while her horse-half on the fleece-covered floor then turns to see the dining table, which consisted a big bowl of steamy vegetable stew enough for two people with a side dish of cold carrots and lettuce in a saucer. He then tries to wake up Cynthia, "Cynthia, Cynthia", kneels down then taps on her, "Cynthia, I've returned." Cynthia then slowly opens her eyes to see Hayashi before quickly embracing his legs, "i missed you Azu, so how is your school?" she asks with excitement. "Well, a woman named Smith came over to get my attention and—", "really?! She also called me just few minutes after you left, so what happened?" she asks with worry. "That's the best part, i decided to be your host from this point onward, you don't have to worry now, i will help you, now until you have learned and applied everything that this society offers while under my care" he says, which results to a crying Cynthia. "Wh-wha-what's the matter!?" says the startled man. "Im just filled with joy, im just so happy" she says as she stands up to hug him while crying tears of joy, what she doesn't realize is where his face is lying on. "Shyntia-shan, i bill—", he stops and faints from suffocation by Cynthia's bosom. "Hm? Azu? Azu? Master Azu, wake up!?" she tries to shake him to wake him up for dinner.

—To be continued


	3. Chapter 2

Two Blades, Same Purpose Ch. 2: My First Date

Hayashi's POV:

'It has been 3 days since that time I accepted to join the program, take a girl into home, and suddenly get a message from that strange woman of a coordinator. Seriously, can't things get even weirder than this?' he thought as he sat on a small couch in the living room.

Flashback starts

"You want me to what?" asked Hayashi. "I want you to take Ms. Shianus on a little d– ahem, field trip to explore the city and get find necessities for her well-being while staying here. And before you ask about the expenses, remember that we, the organization of the program, will reimburse you for the expenses of helping and aiding us in allowing demi-humans to live with us for the benefit of both races. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Hayashi? Said Ms. Smith. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, no love hotels alright, or else–" "I'll be imprisoned and she will be deported back to her home" he continues. "That's it!"

Flashback ends

'Hmmm, okay, let's do this!' he thought as he stood up from his couch before heading to find Cynthia Shianus, who is currently in the guest room's bathroom. "Um, Ms. Shianus? Cynthia? Are you there?" he asks while knocking on the door of her room. "Hello?"

Cynthia's POV:

Currently in a bath towel after a small period of bathing, alerted from Hayashi knocking on her door. 'Oh no oh no! Where are my skirt and shirt!? Wait, it is on the bed…gyaaaagh!' she thought. 'Wait, is my hair okay? I hope it is dry enough,' she thought while drying it with another towel. "Cynthia? I'm coming in," she heard him saying as he enters the room. "Hyaaahhh! Wait!" she yelled out of the bathroom, revealing her nearly naked state in a bath towel to Azumi.

Hayashi's POV:  
"Eh? Eeeeehhh!?" he yelled, surprised from what he sees is a half-naked beautiful blushing Cynthia. 'Face, bosom, body, near, naked' he thought with a bleeding nose and plugging it from the sight before averting his eyes. "I'm shorry!" he apologizes, "I'll go for you to–". "I-i-it's fine…" she says. "Eh?" "As long it is just you, Azu-kun, I d-d-do not mind things like these but," she covers her chest and gets her shirt before wearing it, "Please do not stare at me so intently", she says before wearing her skirt with a very flushed face. "Y-yes Cynthia, I promise to not stare at your glorious bo–!" he covers his mouth before the last part, making her blush even more.

"Ahem, anyway, I have something to talk about right now…,"he says "Will you, um, go with me on, a date?" he asks with an embarrassed tone and face. "Ah, um, what's a date?" she asks, making Azumi trip from the statement. "It is what young people like us go out to know each other more while having fun with each other's company. It can be called–". "Ah! Courtship! That's what you, wait, huh!? Really!?" she asks with excitement and shock. "Yes, will you?" he asks again before getting a tackle-hug from Cynthia. "Yes! I would be ashamed if I reject this chance to know you more Azu-kun!" she says while hugging him tightly. "That'sh, cool," he says while near suffocation.

Time skip: After getting properly dressed and exiting the house…

Our little mixed-couple is currently walking in the city, but with an awkward atmosphere around the both of them while bystanders stare at the odd couple. 'Oh man, this is not good, this tense, oh well, hope I won't regret this' he thought before grasping her soft feminine, yet slightly calloused hands, surprising her. "It is fine, Cynthia, these people are still adjusting to having demi-humans around, trust in me," he assures. "Thank you. Azu-kun, I like that sentiment" she says. They are just walking until a foreign couple crosses their path, only to stop before taunting: "Whoa what!? A centaur girl, with a scrawny guy, like, what the hell is that, how is he bang her with that small dick of his, hahaha!" says the male sleeze. "Yucks! What strange dude would take care of her, hahah!" says the female vixen.

Cynthia broke into little tears from hearing the lecherous comments of the man then notices Azumi approaching the couple then does strong finger flicks on both of their foreheads, dazing them, "Ow! What the hell was that for you bastar–" "I believe that is quite enough disciplining for today, let this teach you that you should mind your manners in public, okay?" says the calm Hayashi. "Why you little brat!" he yells while trying to throw a punch that got caught and twisted with an Aikido spin grip before getting Judo-thrown and pinned with a Ryokudo-grip by his wrist. "Owowowowow, what the– ow!" says the pained man being pinned by the wrist grip. "Make no mistake, hurt her once more, I'll end you rightly, do I make myself clear, compadre?" he states. "Hyaaahh!" the man runs away screaming with an aching arm and his weird girlfriend.

"Well that takes care of that, how are you Cynthia– eh!?" says the surprised Hayashi upon seeing a blushing teary-eyed Cynthia. "W-w-w-What's wrong Cynthia!?" asked Hayashi. "I'm sorry, I'm just, overwhelmed, with how dashing you have become earlier," says Cynthia as she wipes off her tears happily. Then suddenly, bystanders nearby slowly started to applaud the couple, making the situation and atmosphere too even more awkward for them. So, Hayashi took Cynthia's hand then went to a nearby store to escape the ground. "Fuaahh, I think we lost them, now we just– huh!?" he exclaimed.

Before our protagonist could even react, he realized that he landed into a lingerie store. "Ummmm, let's g–", he was cut off by Cynthia, who is grasping his hand before saying: "Azu-kun, please don't leave me just yet, I needed something here, because, I-I am in need for a couple o-of undergarments," says the blushing Cynthia, making the embarrassed Hayashi blush redder. "O-okay then, let's see what we could, find?" he says before spotting someone familiar. "Wait, Kurusu-senpai, is that you!?" he exclaims as he pointed at the black-haired man. "OH Hayashi! It's nice seeing you here again! How is school doing? Anything interesting?" Kimihito looks at the female centaur next to Hayashi. "Waitaminute, Hayashi, don't tell me, did you–?" "Sign up as a host? Yep, but I find it fun, hehe," says Hayashi.

"Good that you are, I too am a host but–" Kurusu paused from snake body wrapping around his body then gets dragged into one of the fitting rooms before screaming, "hyaaah! Wait wait wait! Miia!?" "Oook, anyways, lets find some underwear that may fit your ummmm, sizes," says the embarrassed Hayashi. "Y-yes, thank you Azu-kun, I trust in your expertise in aiding me," says the heart-touched Cynthia. "Cool lets, wait, what was that–nevermind, lets go," says Hayashi as they start searching the store for suitable underwear for Cynthia.

Time skip: Few hours later…

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but I'm afraid we do not have those sizes in stock," says the store clerk. "Man, sorry Cynthia, we go to plan-B this time, which is making them from scratch," says Hayashi. "Oh I s– what!?" exclaims Cynthia, "Azu-kun! Can you really!?" "I did try having some lessons from school and from Kurusu-senpai, and they seem enough for me, I hope…" he says before getting pulled into a gentle hug by Cynthia. "Thank you Azu-kun, maybe that is why I lo–",she stops as her stomach grumbles with hunger. 'Wait, that was too close, thank you my wild belly, you saved me today,' she thought then turns away to hide her embarrassment. "Heh, it is alright Cynthia, I am famished too, lets go grab a bite, shall we?" he says while extending his hand.

Time skip: They stopped at a nearby Starbucks then finished ordering…

Now Hayashi is currently enjoying his "date" with Cynthia, who ordered warm milk and cold salad, while sipping his Dark Mocha frappucino and eating a sandwich. "So wait, review, you have older sisters?" he asked. "Yes, but, technically, they are stepsisters, but we never mind that," she answered. "I see, sounds like a tough and rough family Cynthia, I apologize in advance," he says. "Oh no! It was not bad, actually, it is part of tradition, you see…," she stuttered for a moment. "I see, I think I am getting a glimpse of what you mean, but it won't change the fact that you are your own person. You may choose to follow your traditions or follow your ambitions. Whichever the decision, I am still by your side, Cynthia," he says as he grasps her hand tightly. "Azu-kun…," she paused.

"My my, what a sight I must say," says Ms. Smith next to their table. "Ms. Smith!?" he exclaims and stands up after letting go of Cynthia's hand, "wh-wha-what are you doing here!?...And, what are you wearing?" "I was just in the area after trying to catch a misunderstood host with his homestay at a nearby love-hotel. I take it that your "field trip" is going really smooth, if I say so myself, huhu," says the teasing Smith. "Please just leave and give us some peace, it is somewhat rude to ignore people's privacy rights," Hayashi answers. "Oh, I see, well then, take care mister Hayashi, have a nice day," Smith says before leaving in her car. "Well, lets go Cynthia, it's getting dark and I have yet to fix dinner right now," Hayashi says. "It is okay, I have, learned a lot about you as you have with me. I'd say it is the climax for our "first date"," she says, making Hayashi blush while taking her hand.

–**To be continued–**


	4. Chapter 3

Two Blades, Same Purpose Ch. 3: Coincidences and a Reunion

'Man, that was an ordinary date…with an…extraordinary girl, but, what else can I possibly do other than provide for her needs–' "Azu-kun, it is time to get up!" Cynthia exclaims now wearing a beige long-sleeved shirt and a black long skirt that covers her rump, blowing with the breeze flowing through the window she opened, not to mention, the way her long hair flows along which in a way imitates the sun's radiance, with her glistering peridot eyes, those gems on her face.

"Huh?" he awakens from dreamland to notice his clock indicating the time as 8 in the morning. "Yabbai! I'm late! Oh wait…it's Saturday, whew!"

He relaxes then gets out of bed before stretching his back forward and backward and turning his waist, and other warm ups. "Haaaah, now then, lets have breakfast shall we?" He asks. "About that, I have prepared breakfast, but…" Cynthia stops, making Hayashi wonder then heads to the dining room and sees only one bowl of clean and finely dressed salad.

Hayashi turns in question, "Cynthia, why is there only one bowl?" "Well, I wanted to show my appreciation to you, Azumi, for, caring for me, and so, I made this for you. It can give you strength and energy as it does with me. Please accept this," she says as she bows.

"I thank you and appreciate your kindness, I thought I was not doing too well for a host, seeing to be a minor and all…I like it, Cynthia", he replies, making Cynthia hide her face behind a plate. "Wait, have you yourself even eaten yet this early morning?" he asks, making her feel nervous and shook her head, making him face-palm.

"You should've said that sooner, okay, I'm gonna go get something to eat, take this as your breakfast, I'll return shortly, take care", he wears a white sleeveless hoodie that he uses in his workouts and training with black Adidas jogging pants, a pair of red-stringed geta, and his small gray single-strap shoulder bag on his back before going to the nearest convenience store a few blocks away to buy breakfast for himself that is found after going through a narrow rural alley until…

"Let's see, I still got some money and time to spare, maybe I should–" he stops to notice his plastic bag, that has Cynthia's breakfast, was gone and found to be stolen by a random biker riding out of the alley. "

"What! Hey!" he exclaims as he decides to chase the biker by dashing on top of the walls of the alleys then gradually shortens distance with the biker.

"Hehehe– wait, what!?" exclaimed the biker to notice Hayashi slowly catching up. "Impossible, some weird kid here!? Screw this, I gotta meet up with Aniki at the factory near the water !" he yells as he boosts his motorcycle with the both of them out of the alleyway and onto an elevated open roadside and zooming fast.

"No more walls to latch on to, gotta find a shortcut," turns to the right and checks his phone's GPS while closely searching for the robber's destination. However, he's not the only one with problems…

"Gaaaaagh! Centorea-san, please don't sprint too much! Waaaaagh!" says a yelling Kurusu, who is latching onto dear life holding on to a moving female centaur chasing down another biker that stole a random woman's purse.

"You vandal! Do not resist thy fate! Should you not heed my warning, then thou wilt taste of this blade and drink the dregs of thy skin!" exclaims the centaur named Centorea who is chasing and trying to immobilize the robber with her longsword, "If you touch questionable flesh, I'll strike you." She says to Kurusu. "Gaaagh! Then quit bouncing will ya, I'm gonna fall!"

Meanwhile, for our main man Hayashi, borrowing a bike from a classmate's house nearby, "Grrrraaaaaaagh!" he goes through the roads peddling hard as if his lover is dying to meet him somewhere; however, he then finds the robber first then does a bunny-hop with his bike to strike the robber's head like a Goomba, which knocked him out and unconsciously get out of his motorbike before getting his stolen breakfast. "Well that takes care of– what is that whoa!" he does a quick turn with his bike to avoid a great disaster: a crashing centaur. "Aburaai, that was close. Huh?"

"Curse that man, my loose bosom now exposed, oh no!" Centorea tries to equip her sword, but lost it. "Damn Horse woman, I'll turn ya 'to glue!" exclaims the robber as he slashes at Centorea, who was, however, shielded by Kurusu with his own body, "Am I, going to die, now…?" Afterwards, Kurusu faints to the ground while being grasped by Centorea.

"Hehe, some cover for a monster girl, this time, I won't miss this ti–" he stops as he was knocked out and falls to the ground dropping the sword, by a firm and strong knife hand to the neck.

"Are you alright Centaur-sa– Kurusu-senpai!? You're here too!? Wait," he stops to check further with the authorities behind him, "let's take him to my place, he's my neighbor actually, would you kindly help me get him there? Miss um…"

"I am Centorea Shianus, thank you kind sir, I shall take your offer," she says as she lets a bandaged Kurusu rest on her back horizontally as they make their way back to the Hayashi Residences.

'Shianus, where have I heard that name again?' Hayashi thought.

Time skip: After a trip to return to the Hayashi Residences...

"Ah! Azu-kun, welcome–," "Hurry, go prepare warm water please, I have an injured friend coming!" says Hayashi while carrying Kurusu to the living room. "Ah yes! Okay!" says Cynthia as she goes to the kitchen to prepare a small basin of warm water with cloth.

'Please good sir, be alright', prays Centorea as she clutches his hand.

Time skip: After cleaning Kurusu's wounds with the help of everyone in the house and regaining consciousness…

"I was gonna die, or at least that's what I thought. Like, seriously Smith, I could've sworn that was a real sword, but at least we caught the robber on a scooter," he says as he talks through the phone with Smith on the line.

"Well Darlin, we can't have her running with a real one can we? It could cause some inter-species issues if we do that. Oh yes, I forgot to ask, how is Centorea, I hope nothing happened, did you happen to ride on her back, since you mentioned chasing a scooter?" Smith asks.

"Umm," Kurusu pauses to remember.

Time skip: After minutes of explaining the reason and tradition pertaining to the "riding on a Centaur's back" incident…

"Guh!?" exclaimed Kurusu while sweating on the phone. "Oh no my yakisoba!–" Smith silences from her own matters. After, Kurusu notices Centorea then dogezas on the floor in front of Centorea.

"I'm so sorry Miss Centorea! I didn't know that riding on your back was sacred! I didn't mean any harm!" Kurusu pleads but then notices a calm Centorea replying: "Centorea? Instead of Centorea, please, call me Cerea. That's what my close friends call me."

"Cerea? W-wa-wait, huh?" Kurusu questions. "I am the one to blame. I got you caught up in my selfish sense of justice, putting you in harm's way. On top of that this wound," Cerea says.

"Hey no, it's not I tried to refuse. You don't need to be too considerate," Kurusu replies.

"Nonsense, can you not feel how hard my heart pounds!? I can feel my destiny! This is just like the meeting of the Greek Hero Heracles and the Wise Chiron! Japanese spells are truly impressive, for leading me too the man destined to be my master." Centorea explained while taking his hand into her bosom, shocking him.

"Since I arrived in this country...no, since I was born, that was the first time anyone's sacrificed themselves to protect me. Therefore, I, Centorea Shamus, acknowledge you as my master and hereby swear my lifelong loyalty to you. Master, will you accept my loyalty?" Centorea asks.

"Umm, I'm sorry to bother and interrupt, but, don't you have someone else to attend to, Kurusu-senpai?" Hayashi deadpanned at the door, making Kurusu sweat fervently.

"It's alright, Cynthia got them covered when she stormed the place, all clear," Hayashi assured.

"You mean they ri–, Elder Sister Cerea!? Is it truly you!?" Cynthia exclaimed upon seeing Centorea's face before scooting close to inspect her.

"Cynthia, is this real!?" Centorea exclaimed as she hugs Cynthia. "I have been so anxious ever since you went on ahead to participate in this program, it must be fate to have met your master as well! I thank the gods, and for you sir…?" Centorea asks.

"Azumi, Hayashi Azumi is my name, nice to make your acquaintance and it's a pleasure helping you and your sister. She was in a bit of trouble when I met her the second time, so I decided to take her in. Before I knew it, here we are, hehe," Hayashi explains unconsciously making Cynthia blush.

"I see, then she is in good hands I pray, thank you once again, Sir Hayashi, for your benevolent kindness. Farewell, little sister, I must take my leave to tend to my Master's wounds," Centorea replies while helping Kurusu up and exiting the house with him.

"Farewell, Elder Sister!" Cynthia exclaimed while waving goodbye.

'Wait, I think I forgot something,' Hayashi thought. "My breakfast!" he exclaimed while sobbing on the table.

"Umm, Azu-kun, I may not be much, but I tried practicing to prepare meat to help you in cases like this so I'm, may I cook for you?" Cynthia suggests while blushing.

'Her cuteness will surely kill me, in the best way possible,' he thought. "Can you please? But if something goes wrong, remember that I'm here alright?" Hayashi replies.

"Yes!" Cynthia exclaimed as she puts on a large apron then starts making Hayashi's "Brunner" **(which is breakfast, lunch, and dinner all at once XD).**

–To be continued


End file.
